


All the way to France

by keysburg



Series: Agent Carter S2 [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Discussion of past sexual history, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Petting, War Stories, peggysous, set sometime after season 2, spoilers for episode: s2ep03 better angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysburg/pseuds/keysburg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy wants to know about Daniel's history with French hickeys, which leads to their own sexytimes.</p><p> </p><p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	All the way to France

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scullyssahnequarkbroetchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyssahnequarkbroetchen/gifts).



Splish. Swish. Washing up wasn’t his favorite, but it had a rhythm that was not unpleasant. Better still, Daniel had a pretty good view of the backyard, where right now Peggy was attacking his rosebushes. The house had mature landscaping when he purchased it, but now it was getting a little out of control. He just didn’t have the time to spend on the yard that it required. He needed to find a gardener and made a mental note to ask Rose to help him with that. For now, Peggy had the clippers and was ostensibly cutting some roses for the house. Hopefully there’d still be some bushes left when she was done. 

By the time she came in with an armful of pink and yellow blooms bright against her green dress, he had just started drying the dishes. She fussed with the flowers, trimming them more precisely and dividing them into two vases. One went into the living room, and the other stayed on the kitchen table. Meanwhile, the baseball game on the radio had ended, and the program had switched over to music. The slow Sammy Kaye song that followed came with a predictable outcome. Peggy took the dish rag out of his hand, pulled him off his kitchen stool and moved his hands to her hips. Her arms went around his neck, and she guided them into a slight shuffle.

He could dance as well as he could before, which wasn’t much at all. It was more like swaying, but it was enough to hold her close, to drift with the music. Here in his kitchen they didn’t have to worry about propriety, which was a very good thing. Peggy felt wonderful against him, soft and warm and smelling of roses, one tucked behind her ear. Moments like this it was hard to believe--she was actually his. The end of the song approached and loathe to go back to the dishes, he turned his head and pressed a light kiss just under her ear, lips barely brushing. He trailed more kisses down the column of her neck, felt her hum in response. And then give a little giggle.

“What it is it?” he asked.

“Oh, I was just thinking. I never heard about your French hickeys.”

“What?” He pulled back to look her in the face. Her red lips curved into a broad grin, and her eyes danced with a now-familiar carnal amusement.

“‘Gotta go to France to get a hickey like that,’ you said. After Frost’s hitman tried to garrotte me. I was just wondering how you knew that?” He felt himself heat up all over. 

“I was kidding, Peggy. Joking instead of making a fuss over you.”

“Seems awfully specific to just be a joke. I’d like to hear. You never talk about the war, Daniel.” He gave a half-hearted shrug.

“You were there, you know how it was.”

“Mmm, I was in service, same as you. I know how men are, how _people_ are, during wartime. You can tell me.” Her voice was light, teasing, until she leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Or you could show me?”

Daniel swallowed hard, closing his eyes. She stirred something dark and lustful in him when she was just being herself; when she was _trying_ to turn him on there was no defense at all. They were close enough she couldn’t have missed his response, so he was a little disappointed when Peggy moved away instead of pressing her advantage.

“C’mon, Daniel, take me to France.” She handed him his crutch from where it he had hung it next to the stove. 

“I think my bedroom is much closer,” he said, voice thick. He followed her down the hall, admiring the sway of her hips as he went. It was cool in the bedroom, the window shaded by an old tree. They kicked off their shoes and he reached for her, but she danced away. 

“Go ahead then,” she said. “Set the scene.” She started removing her jewelry, laying it atop his bureau. The rose followed.

He sat on the bed, fingers working on his shirt buttons while he thought. He was a little surprised she was serious, and she’d know if he were lying. It was best to do as Peggy said, and tell her something true.

“It was fall,” he said. “We were moving across France headed for the front. You know how that ended for me. I was part of the advance scouting team, we moved ahead of the battalion, looking for trouble and listening for rumors. My team of three spent a night at a farm. The farmer had only daughters, and the eldest must have been about twenty. Anyway, he saw the way my guys were looking at her and banished us to the hayloft in the barn. But they gave us blankets and hot food, and it was better than we’d had in weeks.” He halted, watching as Peggy moved to slip her stockings off. His hands itched with the need to touch her. 

“But the girl had eyes, so she picked you?” Peggy prompted. 

“I think she liked it when I gave her sister my last chocolate ration. And I wasn’t looking at her like a lamb roast on Sunday.” Shirt gone, the belt went next. 

“Like you’re looking at me right now?” She put a little vamp into her movements, peeling her dress up over her head. She lay it over a chair and headed for the bed, kneeling on it and crawling past him. 

“I’ve never had anything half so delicious,” Daniel replied, giving her bottom a little smack on the way by. Peggy laughed, rich and deep.

Feeling her settle on the bed behind him, he stood to shuck off his pants and unbuckled the straps to his prosthetic. Now that they had been together for several months, getting comfortable was a normal prelude. The realities of the French hayloft rose unbidden with that thought. The idea of rolling around naked in one (even imaginary) made his skin prickle, so he left his undershirt and boxers on. He sat again to remove the device, tucked it in between the bed and the nightstand. Then he turned to Peggy, moving to lay next to her on his left side. She rolled to face him, her lips finding his.

Her kisses were nothing like the French girl, who had gone for him with all the finesse of someone stumbling into an oasis in the desert. Instead Peggy felt like where the river ran into the sea, sure and strong, just enough pressure to stir the depths. It was easy to float along with the current. Her hand wandered beneath his undershirt, while his traced circles up the soft skin of her thigh. 

Her hand wandered back down to fiddle with the waist of his boxers, a little tease before she ran her nails over the top of the fabric, down his thigh in a deliberate mirror of how he was touching her. There were a few patches that didn’t have much feeling, but it still surprised Daniel how much he liked her nails tracing his scars and calluses. He spread his hand, ran it up over her undies and higher, tracing her spine until he reached the clasp of her brassiere and began to unhook it. When the last one released, she pulled away, and he had to swallow a whimper. 

“Did you find somewhere sneak off to?” Peggy asked. His face flamed now, remembering. To distract them both, he focused on working her brassiere off the rest of the way.

“There was nowhere to go. There was just the house and the barn and nothing surrounding but fields, bared of harvest for the winter. My men and I had each taken a different corner of the loft, pretended the mounds of hay provided us with privacy. But when I listened, it sounded like they were asleep. Honestly, when she slid under my blanket I almost hit her. I was drifting off to sleep and thought she was a rat. And it was very dark in the barn.” 

Peggy giggled. 

“So you never saw the attack com--?” Her smart retort trailed into a moan as Daniel cradled one breast in his palm, slid his mouth over the other. Her nipples tightened and her skin pebbled under his ministrations, and his prick twitching in response. 

He alternated between suction and flicks of his tongue, switching sides, until Peggy’s breath above him grew ragged. Then he pressed his hand flat, sliding it down her belly, under the elastic of her panties. He went slow, almost hesitating, but Peggy was apparently getting impatient. She threw her top leg over his hip, and with a hand at the back of his head, gripped his hair. She pulled his head back, capturing his lips with hers, kissing him with near bruising force. He chuckled into her mouth, sliding his fingers between her folds. 

He kept his touch light, teasing, spreading her wetness until she growled and nipped at his lip. Then he pulled his head back to watch her face as he slid two long fingers inside her. Her head rocked on the pillow and her back arched. He wanted to keep his pace slow, to tease her even further, but her eyes locked on his, dark with lust. He started to move his fingers, to circle her nub with his thumb, just to watch her eyes flutter shut and her breath turn to gasps, feel her clenching around him. 

“Daniel, I _want_ you,” she said gasped, hips rocking against his hand.

“That’s not what happened in France,” he teased, fingers still moving. Her eyes opened, flashing with a promise of retribution, and in response he curled his fingers. A fierce grin split his face as she groaned. He let her set the pace, working against her motion. When her hips started to hitch, he added pressure and leaned forward to trace her collarbones with his tongue, picking up sweat beading there. The vibrations of her groan as she reached completion made his lips tingle, and he couldn’t help but smile against her skin.

Her breathing had barely begun to slow when Peggy pulled back to look at him. 

“What happened then?” she asked.

“Oh, you know, we had to bug out early, had Nazis to look for. The guys teased me pretty mercilessly about about the hickeys, but they were just jealous.” He smiled at her, trying to project innocence, despite the discomfort of his neglected arousal. She huffed at him, rolling her eyes.

“No, I meant--” she waved a hand at him. In answer, he rolled over, snatching a small tube of lotion from his nightstand. He handed it to her, settling on his back. She took revenge for his earlier antics out on him now, squeezing a little into her hand, then a little more. Another dab, and then she slowly closed and opened her hand to warm it. He closed his eyes and smiled, waiting. 

It was a count of one hundred before her hand finally slid into his boxers. He bit back a moan but couldn’t stop his hips from surging into her touch. Peggy’s lips traced the edge of his ear as she stroked him firmly but at a frustratingly measured pace. 

“I’m glad it was dark,” she whispered. “This is just for me, watching you.” 

“All yours, Peg,” he agreed breathlessly, reaching for her. His hands went into her hair and his lips found hers. It was his turn to kiss her fiercely, to tell her what words couldn’t say. She responded by opening to his kiss, moving her hand faster. He lost himself in their kiss, her touch, unable to keep from gasping her name as he came. 

She settled her head on his chest while his breathing slowed. The sound of the radio and the neighborhood beyond drifted back into his awareness, a gentle contrast to their moment of stillness and contentment.

“I never thought I’d say it, but Los Angeles has France beat,” Peggy said.

“I definitely like L.A. better,” Daniel responded. He paused. “No rats, and I have a very nice shower.” He laughed when she hit him square in the face with a pillow, throwing it aside and reaching for her again.

**Author's Note:**

> The writers of Agent Carter are trying to provoke me, that's the only explanation. It works.
> 
> The song is "That's my Desire" : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vf53iTAQZqA
> 
> Happy Birthday dear Scully!
> 
>   [Suggested Reading Order for my canon compliant post S2 fics](http://katiekeysburg.tumblr.com/post/162241330814/ever-wonder-what-order-my-post-season-2-agent)


End file.
